Why Olivia Married Alex, and Had a Baby
by kanakali94
Summary: Have you ever wondered if the Law&order characters had superpowers and that they are the only ones? Well, in this world, they are hated by the "normal people." Femslash and Slash included. Other OC's included! Give good reviews!
1. Being a normal family Part one

Why Olivia Married Alex, and had a baby

It's been 5 years since I married Olivia. The weird thing is that we both fell in love with Casey, so we decided to add her into our lives as a mother. Yeah I said it, a mother. When we had our second anniversary, we all had decided to adopted a little girl that was in one of our cases. Her name was Shantal Iana Johnson-Massey, she was four months old at the time. She had African-American skin from her mother (Who was the victim, she died), Jessica Massey, and light-blue eyes from her other mother, Monica Johnson (Who left Shantal and Jessy when Shantal was born)..

"Alex wake up!" My lovely wife said as she shook my shoulder. I opened my eyes and saw Casey in my face, smiling greatly. I smiled back and kissed her deeply. I got up and went to the kitchen where i saw my other wife and our beautiful two-year old daughter. "Hey, baby girl did you sleep well?" I asked Shantal as she was eating cereal. She nodded and pointed at Olivia's slightly burnt pancakes and giggled. "I take it that Shani here thinks that you can't cook." Case said as she kissed Olivia's cheek.

"It's not that bad... is it?"Oh Liv, you need some cooking tips from Alex." Casey said. Olivia frowned and sat down eating her pancakes. I ate piece of her pancakes and said, "They're delicious Liv. Don't listen to miss 'nearly burning the house down' Casey over there." Liv and Shantal laughed at Casey, making Case the one to frown. Just as we were having fun the phone rang, i picked it up. "Hello?"

"Alex, it's Elliot. I need to talk to Olivia."  
"Good morning to you too. I get her." I said sarcastically and gave Liv the phone. I fed Shantal some of Olivia's pancakes, and she liked it. "Good. Mommy can 'ook." Was all that Shani said before Olivia had a "pale skin attack." I looked at Casey, who took Shantal into her room to change her. After Liv got off the phone, i looked at her. "What's wrong Liv?"

"Elliot said that Shantal's other mother, Monica, has been attacked this morning."

"What?! Is she okay?"

"No, she's in a coma. I'm gonna have to go to the crime scene Al, i guess our vacation time has been cut short."

"It's okay. Go do your job, Me and Casey will have some fun with Shani." I said calmly. She nodded and went to the bedroom to get her badge and gun before she left. She kissed me goodbye and left to do what she always does. "Where did Olivia go?" Casey asked as she walked in with Shantal.

"Yeah, where mommy 'o?" Shantal said as She shrugged her shoulders.

"Mommy had to do something with someone's 'other' mommy okay?" I said with a little exaggeration on the "other" part. Casey nodded and put Shantal in the living room to watch Barney. "Monica's here?" Casey said as she drank some of here coffee I gave her.

"Yeah, she's in a coma though."

"Oh, well I guess we have to only have fun with Shani huh?" She said as she read the newspaper. I nodded and wrote down a llist for grocery shopping and planning


	2. Being a normal family part two: Hardship

(A.N.: Hey guys, sorry for the wait and the errors. I just have trouble with my computer. Well, have fun with this next chapter, it's Olivia's POV! KK94)

"Did you guys find anything on her?" I asked as i walked into the precinct.

"No, but we found out that she came back to find Shantal." Fin said as he handed me a file of her records.

"Wow. She was dealing meth and assaulted six people?! I hope when she wakes up that she doesn't go after Shani." I handed Elliot the file and walked to Cragen's door. I knocked on it and when I heard an answer i walked in and closed the door behind me. "Captain, Monica came because she's trying to get Shantal back." I said as I sat down in a chair.

"Okay well what do you think we should do?"

"We should talk to anyone that we know that saw here this morning and follow up on that so we could find this guy who did this." I answered back.

"Do you need to take some time off?"

"No, I'll be fine just... Just let me do my job captain." He nodded and i walked out of his office when El ran up to me. "Monica's awake." I nodded and we went to Bellvue hospital. "Hi, we're looking for a Monica Johnson." Elliot said as we were at the hospital.

"She's in 327, I'll take you there." A nurse said as she lead us to her room. When we walked in, she looked straight at us. "Hi Olivia, how's Shantal doing?"

"She's doing fine Monica, but we need your help on this attack that happened this morning."

"His name's Jonathan Langan. He's the one that attacked me."

"What happened exactly?"

"We were dating for a couple of months before I came back her and he got mad at me for not dealing any drugs to prostitutes."

"So, he got angry and beat the crap out of you."

"Yes, so did his other friend, Joseph Montax."

"Do you know where they are now?" Elliot asked, taking out his notepad.

"What time is it?"

"It's 8:30 why?"

"Because they are working at a gas staion two blocks from where I was attacked." She said. I nodded and we went out of her room. "Do you believe her Liv?"

"Yes El, I think that she wouldn't be lying about an attack like she didn't lie two years ago." I said sternly. I let Elliot take the car and I walked a few blocks before I called Casey._ "Casey Benson."_

"Hey it's Liv."

_"Oh hey Olivia, is everything alright with Monica?"_

"Yeah, she just woke up and we talked to her a bit."

_"And..."_

"She was actually coming to see Shani, but Joseph Montax and Jonothan Langan attacked her."

_"Wait, Jonothan Langan? As in Trevor Langan's son?!"_

"Yep, but now I let Elliot go to the precinct and I'm walking to where she was attacked so I can meet Fin there."

_"Oh, okay. Well, I let you go me, Alex, and Shani are playing video games so we'll talk to you later."_

"Okay, bye. I love you."

_"Bye. I love you too."_She said before she hung up. Even if both Casey and Alex stopped saying "I love you" to me, I could still sense that presense from them. It's like a sound wave or something. Thinking of this reminds me of a saying Alex's mother told me, "_When you really have a family and a good life of love and happiness, you want to keep it that way, but soon it could be lost if you don't pay attention."_


	3. How Powers were meant to be powers 1

(A.N.: In this chapter, you will see one of the characters, maybe Shantal and Olivia and Alex, use their special abilities! Have Fun! KK94)

Shantal's POV

I went to mommy Olivia's job after Mama Alex and mommy Casey took me to the park to play with ducks. When I was coloring on a piece of paper, a man was with mommy and Uncle Elliot in handcuffs, but he ran out of their hands with a teleportation power and grabbed me. "Let her go!" Mommy yelled as she held up her gun.

"You can't shoot me, I'm invincible! If you shoot me, I'll self-destruct and kill the little girl." He yelled as he had a knife to my neck. I looked at mommy and she nodded saying in my mind, "_Use your power Shani. Just use it."_ I nodded and sped out of the guy's hands and I ended up in Mama Alex's office. "Shani what are you doing here?" She asked.

"Mommy 'Livia was brining a criminal in the precinct and he had a teleportation power and he had a knife on my neck and mommy told me to use my power, so I ended up here." I said really fast. She came to my eye-level with a napkin and wiped my neck because blood kept coming out. I freaked out for a while then mommy Casey came in. "What happened Alex, I thought Shani was with Liv?"

"She used her power when she was almost kidnapped by a criminal that Olivia was bringing in." She answered back. She held her hand at my neck and closed her eyes. In minutes, I started to heal while mommy Casey was singing in my ear:

_Circling your  
Circling your  
Circling your head  
Contemplating everything you ever said  
Now I see the truth, I got a doubt  
A different motive in your eyes and now I'm out  
See you later,  
_I started to calm down, but I was still scared:_  
I see your fantasy  
You wanna make it a reality paved in gold  
See inside, inside of our heads, yeah, well now that's over  
I see your motives inside  
Decisions to hide_

Back off I'll take you on  
Headstrong to take on anyone  
I know that you are wrong  
Headstrong, we're headstrong  
Back off I'll take you on  
Headstrong to take on anyone  
I know that you are wrong  
And this is not where you belong

I can't give everything away  
I won't give everything away

Conclusions manifest  
Your first impression's got to be your very best  
I see you're full of crap and that's alright  
That's how you play, I guess you get through every night  
Well now that's over

I see your fantasy  
You wanna make it a reality paved in gold  
See inside, inside of our heads, yeah, well now that's over  
I see your motives inside  
Decisions to hide

_  
Back off I'll take you on  
Headstrong to take on anyone  
I know that you are wrong  
Headstrong, we're headstrong  
Back off I'll take you on  
Headstrong to take on anyone  
I know that you are wrong  
And this is not where you belong_

I can't give everything away  
(this is not where you belong)  
I won't give everything away

I know, I know all about  
I know, I know all about  
I know, I know all about  
I know, I know all about your motives inside  
And your decision to hide

Back off I'll take you on  
Headstrong to take on anyone  
I know that you are wrong  
Headstrong, we're headstrong  
Back off I'll take you on  
Headstrong to take on anyone  
I know that you are wrong  
And this is not where you belong  
Where you belong...  
(This is not where you belong...)

I can't give everything away  
(this is not where you belong)  
I won't give everything away  
(where you belong, this is not where you belong)

I smiled and hugged her tight. She picked me up and I drifted off to sleep.

Olivia's POV

The whole precinct was destroyed, but the man, Joseph Montax, was still moving, throwing electricity everywhere. "Liv, I know I shouldn't be saying this but you need to use your fire power now." Elliot yelled as we were behind a desk. I looked down and nodded. I put down my gun and snapped my fingers so my hands went on fire. I jumped over the desk and burned the guy into his metal skin. "Okay, okay, I surrender!" He yelled from the flames going to him. I stopped and put cuffs on him as Alex, Casey and Shantal came in. "Liv, are you okay?" Alex asked as she held Shani in her arms. I looked for any wounds on Shani and Alex shook her head saying, "I healed her, she's fine. Casey used her soothing powers to make her calm down from her adrenaline rush."

"Okay, but I feel the madness in my brain."

"You'll be fine in a little while; the adrenaline rush is just getting to you."

"I know, but I can't take this feeling that the reason he's doing this is because he's trying to kill us and get Shani later."

"Whah?" A little voice said. I looked at Shani's light blue eyes and slightly smiled as I grabbed her from Alex's arm. I hugged her tight and whispered, "its okay Shani, don't worry about it okay?"

"Okay, but I'm getting hungry!" she said, trying to wiggle out of my grasp. I laughed and put her down to the floor as she ran to Munch and he took her to get a snack. "This is the first time in 8 years that I've used my fire power, all I used ever since was my telepathic, shape-shifting, water-bending, and flight powers."

"Liv, this is the first time that we all used our powers, the only person who used their powers more than once is Shantal." Casey said, trying to comfort me. Casey has soothing, telepathic, and cat senses, Shani has speed, telepathic, electricity, ice, sketch visioning, and is able to make things happen by drawing things, and Alex has healing, flight, ice, telepathic, and electricity powers.

"Casey, I can't shake off this feeling that maybe Monica has something to do with Joseph Montax's plot to kill Olivia and the rest of the squad." Alex said, tears nearly going down her face.

"Olivia, Cragen needs us." Elliot said as he walked past us. I looked at Alex and Casey before I left. "Captain, you needed us?" I said as I walked in with Elliot and closed the door.

"Olivia, I think it's time you stepped back for a while."

"Captain, don't do this. I need to do my job and this will help Monica out with her attack."

"We can help her without your help since she escaped the hospital with the help of Jonathan Langan." I looked at him and just left in silence, going past Alex and Casey and walking up the stairs and laying on the couch. "Mommy, you okay?" A little voice asked as I opened my eyes. I turned my head and saw my little girl once again, but this time she was walking cautiously.

"Yes baby girl, mommy's fine. Come here, I'm not going to hurt you." I said as I extended my hands out to reach her. She ran to me and I laid her on my stomach as we started talking about what happened. "Mommy, are you going to use your fire power again?" Shantal asked as she touched my hands. I looked at the ceiling and sighed.

"I don't know Shani, but if I have to, I'll use it."

"But you won't use it on Mama Alex and mommy Casey right?"

"No, I will never ever use my powers on them or you okay?" She nodded and closed her eyes so she could fall asleep. Within minutes we were both asleep, probably dreaming of the last memory.

(A.N.: Send me Reviews! The song Casey sang was "Headstrong" by Trapt.)


	4. Chapter 4: Breaking Free of Life Part I

(A.N.: I hope you'll like this chapter, its Casey's POV since you don't see her as much. You'll also find out a secret that Alex has been hiding for years! Have Fun! OH! And I don't own anything, but Shantal and all the other characters I make up. I mean, I know some of these actresses and actors, but OF COURSE! I don't own them. Oh well, maybe one day in the future… and please review! I love nice reviews and helping tips! KK94)

Casey's POV

Alex and I were still in the precinct and I was trying to comfort her with a hug. "It's okay Alex; we'll get the other guy before he hurts us okay?" I said as kissed her forehead. She nodded in my shoulder and pulled me upstairs only to find Olivia and our daughter asleep. I smiled and looked at Alex, who just went over to them and tried to wake them up. Olivia was the first to wake up before Shantal with a groan. "What is something wrong?" She asked as she saw the tears on Alex's face. Shani woke up and looked at Alex and wiped her face, and smiled. "We need to go home Olivia, Cragen told us what you guys were talking about in there." Alex whispered as she hugged Shantal tight in her hands. Olivia nodded and she got up to get her coat and she pulled me downstairs as Alex was with Shantal. "What's up with Alex?" She asked me.

"She's scared that we'll get killed and the other guy will come kill us." I said with a sigh. Olivia nodded and put on her coat as we both walked into an elevator with Alex and Shani. We got home and I put Shantal to bed as Olivia and Alex were in the kitchen. "She was out like a light. I guess your healing powers absorbed her energy, she's usually not that tired." I said as I walked into the kitchen. They both looked at me with the depressed, scared face and I sighed. "She's fine guys. She's just got that anti-adrenaline rush going through her body, she'll be just fine."

"But what if she gets those bad dreams that we had when we all saw 'bad guys' with powers?"

"Well, she'll just have to come to us Alex. Shantal is just as tough as all of us." Olivia added in. I nodded and Alex slightly smiled.

"So now we have to stay here and get attacked, or are we going to go somewhere else?" I asked.

Olivia sighed. "We should have a vacation until this blows over. Let's go to somewhere in Europe or something."

"How about Paris? I know a little bit of French and if I start speaking it more, I'll be able to remember most of it and Shantal knows most of it since she's practically Canadian." Alex suggested.

I smiled. "That would be great! Showing Shani where her ancestors and her great grandparents lived." I said as I wrapped my arms around Alex's waist.

Olivia smiled and kissed both me and Alex. "We should do that. I always wanted to go to Paris, and maybe we could go to London as well." Olivia said. Olivia left the kitchen and Alex turned around to face me. "I'm so glad you're my other wife. You're not as stubborn as Olivia." Alex said with a soft tone in her voice.

I smiled and kissed her deeply. "I'm glad I am the other wife," I said as I touched her cheek, "but you know what I want right now?"

Alex smiled seductively and whispered in my ear, "I think I know, but Liv would want to know too." Alex pulled me into our bedroom where Liv was standing by the bed.

Olivia turned around, seeing our seductive looks. "Why are you guys looking at me like that?" She asked as she sat on the bed, her feet kicked up on the mattress. Alex climbed up on the bed and started making out with Liv as I climbed up on the bed and started kissing Liv's neck…

I woke up in Liv's arms as I heard a little knock on our door. I smiled and put on one of Liv's NYPD shirt and my pajamas pants and opened the door to see my little girl holding her little bear in her left hand. I picked her up and closed the door as I walked to the kitchen, turning on the light to find Shani some food. "So, Shani. What do you want for dinner?"

Shani looked at me and began to think. "Can you just surprise me mommy? I don't know what to eat, and not really that hungry." Shani said.

I looked at her and put her on the counter. "Okay." I said simply as I began to make her some tilapia, rice, and corn. I looked at Shani as I was making the fish and I looked at her face, her depressed look began to sadden me. She looked at me and quickly looked away, I noticed her eyes were gray, meaning that she recently had either a vision or a dream that she created to life. "Shantal," I said as I put her food on a plate and sat it next to her and I made another plate for me, "did you have a vision?"

Shantal nodded. "That bad man had an electric cord in his hand, and he was talking about this girl named Helena. Who is Helena mommy?"

I sighed and shrugged. "I don't know baby girl, if I knew I would tell you, but I don't know." I looked behind Shani and Alex walked into the kitchen and she kissed me. Her eyes were the same color, meaning that Shantal showed Alex the vision. I put Shani and her plate of food in front of the TV as I turned it on to "X-men: Evolution" and I walked back to the kitchen. "Who is Helena Alex?" I said as I walked up behind her.

She turned to me, knowing she was guilty of something. "I… I can't tell you."

"So you know who she is?"

"Yes." Alex said as Olivia walked in.

Olivia looked at me and Alex's glances. "Alex, what did you do now?"

"Shantal had a vision of Joseph holding an electric cord talking about a girl named Helena, which our wife knows who she is." I said.

Olivia turned to Alex. "Who is she Alex?"

Alex sighed, I knew she gave in. "She was Monica and Jesse's first daughter. She's 22, and she has cat abilities along with telepathic and telekinetic abilities."

"Why didn't they tell us about her?" Olivia asked.

"They didn't tell you because I guess they trusted me more than you guys."

"Oh so now you're the more trusting one?" I said and walked off to our bedroom, with Olivia following.

Alex ran in behind us and shut the door. "Guys I'm sorry alright! I promised not to tell you until the time was right. They thought I was more trusting, but I don't know why they would trust me more than either of you two."

I looked at Alex and then Olivia, who nodded at me. "Okay! Okay, I believe you, but you can't keep hiding stuff like this! It could hurt you more than it hurts us Al!"

"I know, and I'm sorry." Alex said, lowering her head. I walked up to her and lifted her chin so she and I was eye-to-eye. I kissed her deeply and we hugged. We added Olivia to the hug and another small knock came on the door. Olivia opened it and Shantal walked in with her bear again in her left hand. "I'm done eating mommy Casey." She said with a smile. I looked at her and nodded, knowing that the problem with the vision was making her sad. "Okay baby girl, how about me and Mama Alex make you some cookies?"

"Macadamia nut cookies and Chocolate cookies?" Shantal said with a smile. I nodded and she took off, leaving us three mothers to laugh. "How did we get so lucky with each other?" Olivia asked as we looked at each other one-by-one.

"We got lucky because we all met." Alex said, kissing me and Olivia before walking off to the kitchen. I kissed Olivia as well and left her to going back asleep. _She needs to sleep more often; she's always awake 24/7 at work._ I thought as I made cookies with Alex.

((Where do you think they should go? It does not have to be in Europe! Give me your thoughts! Give me tips and reviews Please I LOVE YOU ALL WHO ARE DOING IT ANYWAY KK94))


End file.
